


Love Stories have beggining but also endings

by VioletArchangelRose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArchangelRose/pseuds/VioletArchangelRose
Summary: Magnus is under the Clave control who took his book of magic when he was trying to protect Alec, but now the Clave captured Alec to submit him. But Alec had a perfect plan to fix it definetely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> First of all, it's the first time that I'im posting a fanfiction in english, so go easy on me and don't hesitate to give me advice !  
> Hope you'll like it :-)  
> VioletArchangelRose

“There is different constant in the universe, but I’m sure that he is mine. I wasn’t aware that we could fall so deeply for one person. A person who has become little by little a world, a universe. I don’t know if Alexander Lightwood is feeling the same, but I won’t let him go”, Magnus thought when he saw Maryse Lightwood entering personally at his place. 

-Maryse, why are you here? Magnus asked.  
-Warlock! I need your help! Maryse worriedly said. 

Magnus was looking at her, as usual. This woman is everything he hates. She’s the last person that he wants to see in his own apartment. But, if she was here, then something wrong happened.

-And? Magnus replied sarcastically.  
-Do not be too pretentious Magnus, I do not have any time for that! The Clave is accusing my son of treachery!  
-Which one? Magnus voicelessly asked  
-Alec… 

Magnus nodded and turned around. He walked until his room before falling down. What was happening to his body? He was once worried about a shadowhunter. The man who saved his life. He was actually feeling differently. It’s like he was blessed by God sake. He had the feeling that he could breathe again! 

-Where is he? Magnus stared at Maryse after having resumed containment, I’m going to help him immediately.  
-Nothing is too easy Magnus. The clave asks me to capture you for Alec’s freedom. Maryse declared. The problem is that my son had threatened me to use the soul sword on himself if I follow these orders!

Magnus was able to feel, how much Maryse was disappointed by his son’s reaction. Magnus was stupidly smiling. He didn’t know why, but he was smiling. 

-The clave has no reason to take me in? Plus, why would they take Alexander to have me? Magnus said.  
-Well, Aldertree said that you had a special bond with Alec. He didn’t tell me the nature of this bond, but he is sure that Alec is protecting your back.  
-Is he stupid? Alec isn’t protecting me! 

Magnus was so upset about this hypothesis. Why did he not think about it earlier? He would have known what was behind Alec’s smile this morning! He remembered Alec leaving his apartment as soon as the sun was up. Alec was so emotional this night, so close with him. He should have known!  
Without even keeping abreast Maryse, Magnus took all his stuff and opened a portal to Idris. Always the same sensation. He didn’t take care about all the weapons which were suddenly pointed at him, he only noticed Alec. He finally faced Aldertree.

-Can you tell me what’s wrong with the Clave? Is that not enough?  
-Magnus bane, High Warlock of Brookline, welcome to the Clave! 

Magnus used his magical power to open the cage where Alec was. Alec looked so tired that Magnus’ heart broke. He was so pale. Magnus knew something was wrong. He moved rapidly to be next to Alec. 

-Aldertree did you forget the agreement that the Clave had with me? I can’t be touched!  
Magnus opened a new portal to bring Alec in a safe place. Alec was so weak that he didn’t support the travel. As soon as they were in Magnus’ apartment, Alec was deeply asleep.  
-I knew that you would help Alec to escape, Jace said as he was opening the door of Magnus’ apartment.  
It was something that Magnus hated the most, by the Angel. But, it was Alec’s parabatai, so he never opposed to that. Alec did exactly the same. Magnus remembered the night he offered a key to Alec.

***  
-Why are you giving me this box? Alec asked  
-It’s a little convenient gift, Magnus replied innocently  
-It’s a key? Alec noticed  
-It is an important one, Magnus smiled, this is the key of my apartment, and of my heart, by the way  
-Your heart, Alec smiled. It’s …um … it’s a great honor, Magnus! 

Alec walked up to Magnus. He glanced at him and finally kissed him. A perfect kiss, in a perfect moment. A kiss that he always will remember.  
***

-Aldertree know about our relation, doesn’t he? Magnus asked Jace  
-I’m pretty sure that yes! You should tell the truth to Alec! He deserves it! 

At this moment, Alec opened his eyes. The parabatai bound was too strong to be left aside. Someone’s brown eyes were staring at Magnus. He went closer to Alec. His hands touched Alec’s cheeks. 

-Are you ok, Alexander?  
-It could be better, but it will be fine! Magnus, you know that … hum … we … we are in a sort … in a sort of relationship? 

Magnus smiled. He loved Alec’s shyness. He knew what Alec was going to say but he kissed him before. Alec had no other possibilities than answering this kiss. It was a needed kiss. The kind of kiss you need the most. 

-Alec, the Clave made a contract with me! They gave me back my book of magic, but I will be under the Clave’s control during 30 years. Magnus declared.  
-What? Magnus, no … that’s … that’s not fair!  
-I know, I know… Believe me, I know. But I had no other choice, Alec!  
-Why? Alec asked  
-He had no choice because of you, buddy! Aldertree knew about both of you. If Magnus refused his advice, you would have been the one to be hurt, Jace honestly said to his brother and parabatai.  
-Magnus, you can’t let him do that! I won’t let you do that! Alec replied, agitated.  
-What is your proposition? Jace asked, smiling to Alec.  
-I’m going to give them what they want, Alec announced.  
-Does that mean …  
-Yes, we’re going to get married Magnus, Alec sincerely told Magnus

Magnus peeped at Alec and Jace. He first thought was that they were crazy. But then, he thought that he was crazy and hallucinating, while he was at it. Finally, he apologized for his reaction and got a seat. Wasn’t that completely crazy? A warlock couldn’t get married to a shadowhunter, especially when both were males. 

-Do you think that Clary can help us? Alec inquired at Jace  
-Of course, don’t forget that she is your best friend, Jace replied.  
-You don’t understand Jace, even if Clary is my best friend, it can be very dangerous for all of us!  
-Hey Buddy! Jace grabbed Alec’s hands, you know that we just want you to be happy. The Clave doesn’t scare us. I’m your parabatai, no matter what, I’m by your side! Clary too! 

A love story has a beginning, but no matter what, it also has an ending. In fact, there are millions of endings because we are in constant evolution. Because all the things you used to know is changing daily. Magnus stood up. Alec wanted to get married, so he was going to propose him. He walked to Alec and suddenly he dropped on his right knee.

-Alexander Gideon Lightwood, would you please marry me? Magnus proposed to Alec. 

And even though he knew that Alec would say yes – had to say yes – Magnus still found himself nervous. In all his years, he had never proposed to anyone, and no one had ever wanted to marry him… And Alexander, his Alexander, was so much more important than everyone else Magnus had known…  
Alec looked down to Magnus. He had tears on his cheeks, but a heart-warming smile on his beautiful lips. He wasn’t able to talk. Magnus decided to take this for a Yes and stand up one more time. He took Alec’s hand before looking in Alec’s eyes. 

-Alexander, how long are you going to let me wait until you give me a yes? Magnus said, teasing Alec. 

Jace was silent but in his eyes, everybody could see how much he was proud of Alec. He was proud of the man that his parabatai had become. He was proud to have his older brother as parabatai. This was not only a question of blood, no, Jace was just so thankful with everybody who helped him.

-Yes, Magnus, I want to marry you, Alec answered, excited.  
-So, as you are going to be a real married couple, should we go now to the institute and ask Clary to invent this rune? Cause, I don’t want to kill the mood, but an union between shadowhunters and warlock is impossible for the moment! Jace said.  
-Well, you’re already killing the mood, so … Alec said amused!  
-Right Jace, good point! Magnus said while he opened a portal until the institute, here we go! 

They all took the portal to the institute. When they arrived, Clary was already here with Izzy and Simon. Izzy had the same look in her eyes than Jace. She was proud of her brother.

-Alec! Clary hugged him, we can do the ceremony right now! The silent brother is already here!  
-Well, Alec can’t get married in these clothes! I won’t permit it! No way! Izzy declared. 

Magnus was smiling at everyone in the room. He was simply happy. It was a long time since he last was happy. But, in this beautiful world, he was missing someone. In fact, it was missing several persons. Magnus took his phone and called Maryse. 

-Hi Maryse, do you want to know my bond with Alec? Magnus said immediately to let her listen to him.  
-Warlock? What are you calling me now?  
-We’re going to get married. I call you because I want you to be here with Robert and Max.  
-WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!  
-I know, Magnus laughed! Do you remember the favor you owed me? Magnus quietly said.  
-Fine, what do you want?  
-Attend to our wedding and wish us a life full of happiness, Magnus seriously replied  
-Why? Maryse asked  
-Because, I’m in love with your son Maryse. Just because I’m in love of this wonderful man and because he will regret it if you’re not here with him. So… please, come.  
-Open the portal in 20 minutes, no need to say more, Maryse relented.  
-I’ll do it! promised Magnus, happy that he could give that to Alec. 

His boyfriend – no, fiancé – held his family above all else.  
Magnus locked down his phone and smiled. It would be the first gift he was going to give to Alec after their engagement. It was going to be the best day of Alec’s life. Magnus rapidly changed his actual clothes for a wonderful white and black tuxedo. He went back to the biggest room where all the other persons were standing. 

-Alec! No! Izzy screamed!  
-Izzy, it’s his wedding, he should wear what he wants to! Jace replied to contain Izzy.  
-But, that’s not blue! It should be in a joyful union! Izzy sulked  
-Well, you can give me your ring? Alec proposed

Izzy was so happy about the way Alec was trying to make her smile, that she immediately gave him a yes. A second later, her snake ring was on Alec’s finger. Jace went next to Alec and asked him to stop for a while. 

-Alec, you were always right next to me when I needed you. Today, it’s my turn to be next to you for your special day. The day we first went on a real mission, I found something important for me. Jace said while he took something on his pocket. This is not something big, but it’s new, and I bless God for you. 

Jace gave Alec a necklace with the words “Forever Your Brother, Jace”. Alec hugged Jace. They were both crying. It was just so emotional. The Silent Brother finally asked them to come close to him for the ceremony. 

-Sorry, I am waiting someone! Magnus said while he was opening the portal. 

Everyone looked at the portal. Maryse was the first one to arrive, then Robert and Max. She looked at everyone before staring at Alec. She walked to him without a sound. Alec was so nervous. He didn’t know what to do. Maryse took the family bracelet that she was wearing and offered it to Alec. 

-You also need something old to have a beautiful union. Maryse smiled at Alec. I know it will be hard for me, but, I just want you to be happy. I know that you are happy with Magnus, so, you should marry him. Maryse turned and faced Magnus. I know that a warlock union is pretty different than ours, but, I want you to live as long as possible, so, this for you.

Maryse gave back magnus’ book of magic. Magnus was totally shocked. He was thinking that maybe he was wrong about Maryse. Alec smiled to his mom, who took a seat with Robert and Max. 

-Now, we can get married! Magnus suggested. 

Alec nodded. He wasn’t able to talk. The silent brother asked Clary to draw the rune on a paper that she gave to him. Jace and Izzy were their best man. 

“We’re here for the union between Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane. A rune on the arm and a rune on the heart, a union is born”. The Silent Brother said while he drew the new rune. Jace gave to Alec his stele. Alec took it and drew the rune on Magnus arm. Izzy gave her stele to Magnus, who did the same thing. When there were finally done with the rune, it appeared on their hearts. 

The silent brother smiled before telling them that they were married. Magnus kissed Alec. Well, truth be told, they were kissing each other. The first kiss of their married life.  
Because an union is, in a way, an ending connected to a beginning. Because they are going to have a new life, full of happiness, of joy. It will be their beautiful life! 

\- END -


End file.
